


Dear Bokkun, Happy Birthday

by Shayenay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actual brainrot, Is this fwbs??, M/M, Pls show your love to Bokuatsu, Post-Time Skip, Very minor Osaaka, don't expect anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayenay/pseuds/Shayenay
Summary: It was supposed to be a one night thing, a mixture of alcohol and two drunken teammates, who were running high on the adrenaline of post-match victory.But then Atsumu found himself making trips to Bokuto’s room, once, twice and he realized that he was screwed. He liked Bokuto.A very late Bokuto birthday fic that is totally (not) self-indulgent
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Dear Bokkun, Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I am aware that I am very, very late. I had this wip since Sep 1st getting it ready and then ditched it. It's better late than never so...here's a self-indulgent fwb Bokuatsu because I can't get these beefy bfs out of my head.
> 
> I can't English so don't expect this fic to be perfect, it will have grammar mistakes and whatnot. This is literally brainrot.
> 
> This fic is also me thirsting over Bokuto using Atsumu's pov cuz why not.

It was supposed to be a one night thing, a mixture of alcohol and two drunken teammates, who were running high on the adrenaline of post-match victory.

But then Atsumu found himself making trips to Bokuto’s room, once, twice and had to cut short the third time because they were almost caught by Meian, their captain who had stepped out of his room and found them both in the hallway.

What confused Atsumu was Bokuto’s attitude on the entire thing. They both agreed that they wouldn’t speak about it when they woke up during the first time and then a second time happened, this time Atsumu making the first move and Bokuto not stopping him. And the third time, there were no words, they stared into each other’s eyes for three seconds and the next thing they know, Bokuto had pushed him against the wall and enclosed him in his muscular arms, making out furiously.

It was as if at night, Bokuto was _different_. Gone was the Bokkun who would pester him for extra tosses for practice and hopping around happily, like he always did. At night, the eyes that shone with happiness were filled with desire and hunger, that he very well recognizes from the court but something else, something lewd and lustful, were also present in them. He no longer wore the infectious trade-mark smile but smirked, almost in a challenging way, something he never knew came out of him.

And the worst or maybe, the best part of them all was his hair. Freshly out of shower, it always smelled of vanilla hair conditioner, and with Bokuto’s inability to use a hair dryer and his notorious habit of using a towel to dry and let the atmosphere do its job, the grey hair with black streaks in it, was down, a very rare sight but somehow so freaking attractive.

The muscles that were visible on court, his arm or thighs were just wetting the mouth, seeing the whole sight without the barrier of clothes, in full glory was like getting a divine feast that he felt like his mortal eyes shouldn’t gaze upon.

It was seeing _that_ side of his teammate and then going back to normal ‘Tsum-tsum’, as if he wasn’t growling his full name the previous night that infuriated him. It was a non-spoken agreement that they don’t acknowledge their night’s adventures, the complete denial, not even the knowing awkward glances, the look across the locker room or wandering thoughts that shouldn’t be there in the first place or the stab in his chest every time he smiles the same way to everyone just like he does with him, elicited a strange feeling that he had never felt before.

His first instinct was to approach Osamu, his twin, whom Atsumu would rip the head off and have a swearing face-off every time they met but still told him everything, even something insignificant and have him judge the actions of the ‘poorer’ twin as Osamu had called it. Even Osamu was kept in the dark about this because Atsumu was completely aware that it would be more than biting remarks and that he would turn it into a lecture on why it is wrong to have such relationships. The last thing he wanted was to get scrutinized by his brother and from him, have this news reach to the Inarizaki bunch because Osamu wouldn’t shut up to Suna.

As the finals were approaching and the practice as intense as ever, the emotional toll it took on him was distracting and as much as he hated to admit it, it also had to do with the fact that he hadn’t gone to Bokuto’s room since their captain almost caught them. Atsumu took a moment and admired how Bokuto had managed to maintain a healthy mental and emotional state on court by not mixing personal issues and letting it get to the head, unlike his team’s setter.

“You seem distracted” The coach commented. Atsumu was a perfectionist. He knew when he had done something right or wrong, and he wouldn’t confront it and move on but punish himself until he gave a performance that meets his standards, not others. He would never accept a play that was considered “Outstanding” by others if he was not satisfied with it himself.

“I will work harder” He bowed apologetically and continued tossing to everyone who was ready to hit them.

“Tsum-tsum, are you tossing? Can you toss for me?” The ever lively Bokuto came into view. His hair was styled neatly into its horned owl shape, funnily enough maintaining their position even after he had been jumping around for hours.

“Sure…Bokkun” he added after a moment of hesitation on deciding whether he should use the regular nickname like he always did. Bokuto beamed wider and got to the court, not realizing the effect he was having on the setter.

The practice was over after a painfully excruciating session and by the time they had changed and left, the sky had turned dark. Atsumu messaged Osamu like he always did, went to his room and took a shower. Once done, he plopped down on his bed and saw that he had received a message from his twin.

_(Osamu)So I take it ya didn’t do well today_

_(Osamu) Why is that??_

_(Atsumu) I had some things in my mind_

_(Osamu) Such as??_

_(Osamu) ??_

A knock at the door distracted him from his inner monologue on how to put it into words that he slept with Bokuto not once, but three times over the last week and that he was clueless what to do next. He was definitely not going to go easy on him with the lectures but at least he would feel like a weight has been lifted off his shoulder and could rest easy knowing that he need not hide it from one extra person.

“Atsumu-san, are you there?” It was Hinata. His room was three rooms away from his and Atsumu did a mental check to see whether he had left anything in the gym, which he was sure he did not or whether Hinata had misplaced anything of his.

“Atsumu-san” this time, his voice was quieter but the knocks were impatient.

_(Osamu) Ya message me first and then ignore me?_

He decided to put Osamu on hold for some time and let Hinata into his room. He looked _mischievous_? He sometimes wondered whether he never grew out of his teenage phase and this was one such moment. The last time he had that look; it was to pull a prank on Sakusa, along with Bokuto, that did not go down well.

“Atsumu-san, do you know what day it is tomorrow?”

“Huh?”

“Tomorrow is Bokuto-san’s birthday” he exclaimed. He definitely lives up to his name of baby of the team. Who would look this excited for an adult’s birthday; he bitterly remembered when his twin was sending him nasty insults on how he should have just killed him in the womb and such during his last birthday. And that was the most polished insult.

“We have decided to give him a surprise at midnight, the entire Black Jackals team. We have ordered a cake, Bokuto-san’s favorite flavor.”

“A’ight, I’ll be there”

“Okay. But don’t tell Bokuto-san”

“I ain’t that dumb, Shoyo-kun” Hinata smiled and left, the room falling silent once again.

He picked up the phone to continue the conversation. Since his train of thoughts has been derailed, he typed out everything that happened in one long passage, not bothering to even read through it, pressed sent and waited. After what seemed like an eternity of the three blinks appearing and disappearing, a simple “ _What_ ” was all he got.

He sighed and waited to see whether he would send something else and stared at the screen and his reflection on it when Osamu called.

“Are ye dumb or just plain stupid?”

“Good evening to ya too, ‘samu”

“Who sleeps with their teammate and then not say anything? Yer preparing for your finals, ain’tcha? Do ya really have to complicate the relationship with yer teammate before that?”

“Okay, jeez, calm down. I know it is wrong. Tell me what I have to do now?”

“What ye have to do? Why should _I_ say that” Osamu was clearly annoyed, his tone not hiding the disdain he had for his twin. “Also it isn’t a mistake. I mean ye both were drunk the first time but the two times after that, ye were both sober right?”

Atsumu remained silent, regretting picking up the call, the guilt creeping up on him. _What if I was the one ignoring Bokuto and not the other way around? Should I talk to him first? Should I even talk about it?_

“Tomorrow is his birthday” _Stupid Atsumu. Where did that even come from?_

“Oh” was all Osamu said, before excusing himself to talk to his co-worker, returning to the call a few seconds later.

“Handle yer own mess”

“Hah” Atsumu was offended.”Then did I waste my entire time talking to a dumbass that had nothing useful to say to me? I could have brought Bokkun a gift in this time, don’tcha think?”

“Wish your ‘Bokkun’ a happy birthday from me” Osamu did not even wait for Atsumu to reply before he ended the call. Atsumu clenched his phone tightly in his hands. He saw the time, ordered an early dinner and then hoped to maybe go out and get a gift for Bokuto.

He checked the hallway, no one was there. All the rooms in the floor were closed and silent, save the sound of faint music coming from the right. He wore the jacket and left the building before anyone could notice.

He wandered from shop to shop rejecting everything. His perfectionist personality considered everything to ‘not suit’ Bokuto. He has never seen him wear a flashy watch or expensive cologne. He had never seen him wear any ornaments and besides buying it would be considered too personal.

Almost two hours passed and the light dinner on his stomach seemed to have settled in and he felt getting hungry again, he was walking around for two hours after all. His eyes roamed around the street, trying to find small shops that sell midnight snacks, hoping to grab one.

Bingo! A friendly looking old man managed a small crowd of young people, selling crepes. He made his way to the stall and ordered, followed by a late realization that he was the only one alone while all the others were couples. He did not mind them but it was hard to focus his eyes elsewhere because they were surrounding him. He turned his face towards the stall, not wanting to see lovey-dovey people in relationships and to avoid people recognizing him.

“A strawberry crepe, please” The voice sounded familiar and his head shoot up instinctively, his body reacting to the sound before his mind could catch up.

“Bokkun”

“Tsum-tsum?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to eat crepe! Did you also come here to eat them?”

Atsumu nodded and remained silent. He was not going to tell Bokuto that he came to buy gifts for his birthday that’s for sure. Seeing him outside casually, the black t-shirt that perfectly fits his broad muscular chest and well toned back, the sleeves barely hiding the bulging muscles beneath them, a cap that failed to conceal his wild hair, the white and black tufts peaking out in the front and sideways and his golden eyes underneath them all, shining brighter than everything in the surroundings, Atsumu’s heart skipped a beat.

Is this the view he gets to see if he were to date Bokuto? The question filled his heart with warmth. He wanted more of this. Stupid couples in the surroundings; he cursed them for clouding his thoughts and filling them with cheesy, romantic thoughts of someone whom he should not have any romantic feelings towards. _But why should he not? This feels good._

The old man saw them both talking and handed both their crepes to Bokuto, who was the closest. Bokuto smiled widely and handed Atsumu’s crepe to him, his wide grin only getting wider as Atsumu reached out to grab his share only for their fingers to graze each others. He fixated his gaze on the crepe and started eating, trying very hard to ignore the itch to hold Bokuto's big hand using his free hand.

Bokuto paid for both of them, going against Atsumu who argued and whined and took out his wallet but Bokuto placed his finger on his lips shushing him. Atsumu froze, not because he wanted to but because that gesture brought out memories he once tried to bury to the back of his mind and realized it was futile, gave up and can't stop thinking about. _It was his_ _fingers_ , he rationalized. _Those damn fingers_.

They moved to a quieter place and continued eating, Bokuto not letting the atmosphere be dull for a moment, radiating happiness, his words filled with enthusiasm. He rambled on and on, praising Atsumu and talking about other players, as if Atsumu wasn’t there in the same place the entire time, and talked about Akaashi and how he had planned on coming to the finals along with Osamu. Atsumu had a late realization that he had asked Osamu for romantic advice when that dude still hasn’t confessed to Akaashi and thinks inviting him to the match was peak romance. He almost face palmed when Bokuto stared at his face intently, the golden eyes peering into his own.

“Tsum-tsum, am I boring you?” His voice sounded genuinely hurt, Atsumu felt his chest constricting.

“No” he blurted a bit too loud for his own liking “I just realized that ‘samu still hadn’t asked Akaashi on a date”

“Akaashi told that he wasn’t looking forward for a date when Konoha asked him ‘bout it”

“Bokkun, Akaashi was blushing”

“Ohh” _Why am I surrounded by oblivious idiots?_ He muttered to himself and wiped his hands down, done with the crepe. Bokuto suddenly looked deep in thought, contrasting his cheery demeanor seconds ago.

“Tsum-tsum, does Akaashi like Myaa-sam?” he wondered out loud like a child revealing his greatest secrets.

“Of course, haventcha seen Akaashi and ‘Samu flirting? It’s weird but it’s there. Those idiots like each other but wouldn’t say a word.”

“Like us?” Atsumu swore his heart stopped and suddenly went on to drop into his stomach, like a messed up amusement park ride.

“Huh?” His face was blanched and his hands felt clammy, slightly shaking. He knew if he opened his mouth, he would stammer for sure but the worst part was that he had no words to say in the first place. His mind seemed to be not working at its best capacity at that moment.

“Tsum-tsum” he slid one of his hands to his cheek and lifted so that their eyes met. _Of course his eyes were shining like that, so bright and so inviting._

“Bokkun, ye like me?”

* * *

“Bokkun, it’s late, I need to go to my room”

“Mmm, it’s not morning” Bokuto sleepily mumbled, putting his large arm over Atsumu’s body, capturing him as he tried to sit up and pulled him closer. Although he was asleep and his actions are purely subconscious, he was strong enough to resist an Atsumu, who was fully awake.

“Bokkun, I need to go” he tried removing the tight grip he had on him. There was no way he could explain two men, shirtless, sleeping in the same bed, cuddling each other as something that friends do and bear witness to not one but to all his teammates.

The phone vibrating which woke him up, displayed the time as 11:56 and two missed calls from Hinata, who had probably called him since he was missing from his room.

The time changed to 11:57 when he blinked his eyes.

“Bokkun, I need to go” his voice was frantic and used much more force to move away from the grip of the other man, letting out a string of curses under his breath. Bokuto whined and sat up groggily, pouting.

“Tsum-tsum” he called out, his voice deep and dangerous contrasting the cute bed hair and pouted lips he was sporting.

“I’m sorry, Bokkun. I’ll explain to ya later. No ya would understand in some time”

“Are you leaving me and then we pretend like nothing happened? You said you liked me, didn’t you” Atsumu was so close to kissing the worries right off his lips and reassure him that he was there and that he wasn’t going anywhere, how many ever times he wants but this was not the time.

“Bokkun, I like you, but there is something urgent and I need to leave before we get caught”

11:58

“We are getting caught? Why?” Atsumu searched for his clothes that were strewn out from the entrance of Bokuto’s room, all the way till the bed, the darkness not helping in the identification process. If they had only gone to Atsumu’s room, there wouldn’t have been such a hassle and could have just lied their way out.

Bokuto was still sleepy, rubbing his eyes and looking at an Atsumu who was desperately searching for his clothes but was only able to get his hands on the grey t-shirt that he had worn but not his pants.

11:59

There was shuffling in the hallway and he heard whispering, someone shushing the crowd and then there was silence. Atsumu realized it was futile to dress up and decided to go along with the best plan he could come up with. He wore the remaining of his clothes and hid under Bokuto’s bed. Bokuto barked out a laugh and Atsumu brought a finger to his own lips, asking him to be quiet.

“Tsum-tsum, what are you-”

“Happy birthday, Bokuto-san”

The team marched inside the room with a cake and a lighted candle and Atsumu could hear Bokuto laughing. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists, hoping that Bokuto doesn’t blurt out, intentionally or accidentally, that he was hiding under his bed. He could hear the commotion above the bed and a cracking of the bed followed by loud cheers, the sound of slapping and laughing of others whose voice he could recognize.

“Huh, isn’t that Atsumu-san’s phone? Why are you having it, Bokuto-san?” Hinata asked. Atsumu cursed in his mind, praying that Bokuto is a good liar which he knows he’s not. He’s too pure for that. _Why was Hinata this intuitive?_

“Because Tsum-tsum spent the night with me!” Of course he had to tell them that when he was shirtless in his room. A hush fell over the crowd and Atsumu can only imagine the look on their faces.

“So Atsumu-san came to celebrate with you before us?” Hinata asked, with the curiosity of a child, bless his heart, Atsumu thought for a second.

“Shoyo” Inunaki sighed “Are you sure about that?”

“Huh”

“Tsum-tsum is here, you can ask him” Bokuto pointed under his bed laughing, as Meian tossed a t-shirt that he found on the floor towards Bokuto who wore it. The entire team looked under the bed and found a flustered Atsumu, who had his eyes closed, refusing to come out.

Loud laughter erupted from them all, who mercilessly dragged him out of the bed, all the men who were equally as strong but outnumbered him very easily.

“Atsumu, care to explain” Meian asked, his arms crossed in his chest.

“Tsum-tsum and I are dating!” There was one second of silence before the entire chaos erupted again; Oliver Barnes slapped Atsumu in the back with an unexpected force that he groaned, Hinata jumped up at Atsumu’s back, hanging like a koala, Inunaki winked at Bokuto and whistled, Adriah Thomas sat at the bed eating the cake and as expected Sakusa stood far away from the chaos, wearing his mask but it wasn’t difficult to imagine that he was grimacing at the entire ordeal.

“Bokkun, we still haven’t planned to tell anyone”

“Consider it as your gift to me” he beamed. He looked so beautiful at that moment, radiant despite the darkness in the room, the moonlight illuminating his figure, the earnest look in his eyes filled with _love_ that made Atsumu freeze. He was not going to deny that if showing off his relationship was what he wanted on his birthday, albeit not planned. He gets to act out all the scenarios he had in his mind, holding hands and touches that lasted a second longer, a kiss or two for a point scored, perhaps even on the lips. Suddenly, it no longer seems like a bad idea.

“Happy birthday, Bokkun” he said and pounced at Bokuto kissing him square on the lips, his Bokkun.

Atsumu was a perfectionist. He made sure that whatever he gave was up to his standards and he wanted his gift, the kiss, his love, to Bokuto to be perfect and doesn’t mind giving it over and over again, at that moment, the next day or for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it till here, thank you. I know it wasn't much but I needed to get this out of my system and dig myself deeper into the rarepair because the absolute lack of Bokuatsu content hurts my heart. My writing skills aren't much but I hope I conveyed the love I have towards these cute dumbasses.
> 
> PS: Bokuto bae, I'm sorry for the late fic I love ya baby


End file.
